Feelings
by Arisuke
Summary: What does a soldier feels after receiving the notorius Order 66? Probably nothing, but a few did. This is one of them. The third continous and stand alone story after Mission To Creat and Stories
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars or its franchise, just this story and the related characters. Enjoy reading it and please review it. I just want to know if you like it.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Title: Feelings

Chapter: 1

Commander Webb would have preferred if he had received the Order before or after the mission, not during. When he received the Order directly from the Supreme Chancellor, all those years of training made him order his troops to gun down General Hellon. Unfortunately for him and his men, her female Twi'Lek Padawan managed to escape.

Many Jedi were caught unawares the day the order was issued and with the deactivation of the droid army, the survivors were made easier to be hunted down. The notorious actions of that day and the subsequent hunt were later known as the Great Jedi Purge. Leading the 99th Attack Regiment, he managed to kill a few Jedi, but he was unable to find Hellon's apprentice.

Commander Webb's quarters, a week after receiving the order.

He was lying down on his bed, looking blankly at the ceiling, recalling what he and his men had done in the past week. He knew that he was following orders, but his heart told him that he had done something wrong. The guilt of killing all those Jedi weighted heavily on his shoulders that he was unable to sleep properly since receiving the Order.

Webb at first ignored his guilt, but those feelings never seem to go away and he began to wonder what caused them. He suddenly realized that it all started every time he thinks about General Hellon and her last words. Webb now knows the reason for his insomnia. However, Webb was still puzzled by her last words and for the whole week, he had been trying to figure out the real meaning of those words.

General Hellon was one of those Jedi that was constantly called upon to help the Corp and was usually assigned to him, even though his regiment had its own Jedi Commander. When he first met them, he felt that both the Master's and her Padawan's dress code were inappropriate for the Jedi and also for the military. But according to Commander Bly, so was General Secura's. Still, Webb had to admit that their dressing did give them greater mobility.

He figured that she and her student were two mere Jedi for him to baby-sit since the current Jedi Commander was more like a medic than an actual leader. However, the more missions they had together, both Webb and Hellon found themselves having so many things in common. Their character traits and the things they liked made Webb feeling comfortable being around her and he loved their conversations. It came to a point where he began to like her for who she was, but he knew that their relationship would never go further than an officer and her subordinate.

He accepted that fact, but when she left after completing a mission with the 99th, he felt a bit lost, as if part of him was missing. Every time news reached his ears that two Jedi were assigned to his regiment, in his heart, he hoped that it was her and her Padawan. He was happy if it was them, but he felt disappointed if it wasn't.

Suddenly, something hit Webb in his mind and heart. He got up, sitting on his bed and looked down at his palms. Webb felt horrified looking at both his hands. He felt so much pain in his heart that he did not notice that he was actually crying.

Webb finally understood the meaning of her last words. He had realized that he had fallen in love with General Hellon and he had killed her with his own hands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars and its franchise. First of all I want to say thank you to **_**rubybliels**_** for correcting my grammar mistakes so far. Second of all, thank you for liking this story especially **_**kikiii, DarthMii**_** and **_**BetaReject**_**. Now enjoy this chapter and I hope you give more reviews.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Title: Feelings

Chapter: 2

99th Attack Regiment's Command Centre, aboard _**Blessed Angel**_

Along with Order 66, Commander Webb also received other order supplements. One of these orders was to arrest any Jedi who surrendered peacefully to stand trial for treason. However, knowing Order 66 and the role of Darth Vader and his 501st Legion, the order was just a mere cover to execute any captured Jedi. Still, the order works for him.

Right now, he and his men were planning for a raid on a planet, a usual job for the past week. The reliability of the information given by the newly reformed Imperial Intelligence remained as doubtful as the predecessor. Still, it was their job to act based on the information.

As the planning was done, Webb recalled what he had done more than six hours ago. Just an hour before receiving the intelligence report, Webb had made a call to Captain Moss requesting to talk to Lieutenant Book. However, he was told that Lt. Book and two others were MIA two days after receiving the Order. Webb could figure that the other two were Smiley and Even as both of them had an unusual interest in Mandalorian culture. Webb was disappointed as he wanted to ask Book a few questions.

1527 hours, on the surface of the planet Hammerhand in Mid Rim

Commander Webb, leading a company, came upon a small village. _Another potential place to search for a Jedi_, thought Webb. As usual they ransacked every house yet there was no indication of a Jedi's presence. Suddenly, he received a call from one of his captains. The captain and his men had found an abandoned facility at a base of a hill near the village.

Webb quickly led his troops to the facility, and when he got there, the captain had already placed a perimeter around the building. Seeing that his men had done so many times, Webb barely needed to speak at all to remind everyone of the plan.

Walking through a corridor with five other clone troopers, Webb heard a noise coming from a room. They quickly stormed into the room, but it was empty. Webb suddenly felt something pushing him towards the door and out of the room. Even though he wore Phrase II armour, Webb still felt the pain on his back. He heard the activation of a lightsaber and saw the blue glow that came with it. As he got up, his men were firing continuously at the Jedi and when he saw the fighting style, Webb knew that this Jedi was the one he was hoping to find. It was General Hellon's Padawan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars or its franchise, just this story and its related characters. I want to say thank you for reading this story, but I really do hope that you guys really give some reviews. Read and enjoy.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Title: Feelings

Chapter: 3

He knew that she was well trained in the Jedi arts and wasn't supposed to kill any life, but this time she killed his men in self defence. Webb took out both his DC-17 pistols and aimed at her. He wanted to fire when she charged at him. Remembering Hellon however, he immediately dropped both weapons. Webb was expecting pain, but noticed that the lightsaber was a few inches from his neck. He turned off any of his communication link in his helmet before he spoke.

"Why didn't you kill me?"

"Why didn't you take the shot when you had the chance, Webb?"

"That's because I really do want you to kill me, Commander Ekusira."

"This is the first time I heard that. Why?"

"If you want to know, escape now. 30 miles south of this building is our temporarily base. With your skills, hide in the shuttle _**Adverse**_. I will meet you there and help you escape. Now go."

As he said this, he was torn between his loyalty to the Empire and his concern for his former commander. But he had made a difficult decision of helping her out instead of bringing her in.

"What? You're trying to help me now after killing my master?"

"No time to explain. Cut a large hole in the wall to the outside and escape through the ventilation now."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"You don't if you want to live."

She complied and left through the ventilation.

To Webb's relief, the rest of his men arrived about 20 seconds later. That would at least give her some time to escape. Webb then reactivated his communication link.

"Over here."

"We heard blaster shots, sir. What happen?"

"Jedi. She went that way. Get her!" Webb lied, pointing towards the hole.

"You alright, sir?"

"I'll live, sergeant. Go and get her now!"

"Sir, yes, sir. Let's go boys," said the sergeant, leading the others to where Webb had pointed while ordering one of his men to accompany the commander.

Webb heard the sergeant reporting to a captain about the Jedi and ordered his squad to join the chase.

"Commander Webb, let me take you to the medical station," said the trooper, as he called for a transport.

"Thank you, trooper." Strange thing about adrenaline. Webb didn't even know that he had broken his ribs. He wondered when Ekusira had broken them, but realized the injury occurred when she had violently Force-pushed him and he had landed real hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I don't own Star Wars and its franchise, just this story and its characters. First of all, I want to say thank you to rubybliels for correcting my grammar mistakes. Secondly, thanks a lot for reading my story, but I really do hope that you readers give some reviews. Please. Hope you like this second last chapter.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Title: Feelings

Chapter: 4

The medical droid had fixed three of his right ribs and two left ribs within thirty five minutes. Right now, he's walking as calmly as he can towards the _**Nu**_-class shuttle _**Adverse**_. It was almost an hour now since he had left that facility.

_With her athletic body, Force powers and desperation to escape, Ekusira should have been at the shuttle about 20 minutes ago_, though Webb. When he got to the ship, he heard a voice calling out his name softly. He looked around and saw a silhouette of a Twi'Lek hiding in the bushes near the shuttle. Webb walked calmly, but fast, joining her in the shuttle.

With her as his co-pilot, they hijacked the shuttle and managed to get to the planet's orbit. As Webb set a course in the hyperdrive, Ekusira managed to find the Republic signal beacon and shut it down. Webb had thought up three other coordinates located in Mid Rim to try to fool any Imperial forces, but he knew it wouldn't be long before his brothers find him. He had decided to call one of his contacts that he had made through the help of Lieutenant Book.

"Where are you taking me?" asked the Twi'Lek.

"Right now, I'm trying to fool the Empire from following us. I got another two coordinates in mind to set after getting out of hyperspace," said Webb as he noticed that Ekusira was still holding her weapon.

"Where exactly are you taking me?" Ekusira asked again. "And who did you call just now?"

"The real place I wanted to take you is Concord Dawn, the home planet of our template. The person I made contact with is someone who could help take us there."

"Tell me why you are helping me instead of reporting to the authorities or gunning me down?" she asked with an agitated voice.

"Do you know the reason why we clones gun down our Jedi commanders?"

"No, I don't. Nobody told me why the Jedi were hunted down, even when I managed to stowaway on a ship. I heard that the 'self proclaimed emperor' ordered our deaths."

"He ordered us to execute Order 66. It was part of our 150 contingency orders and tells us that the Jedi had forcefully tried to take over the Republic and must be removed by lethal force. I'm telling you this because I regretted obeying that order and killing your master," Webb could see the shock on her face.

"You love her, don't you?"

"I love my brothers, but somehow I loved her more. That's why I'm helping you escape and I thank you, Commander, for not killing me."

"The truth is, I don't even know why I didn't kill you. My heart urged me to do it, but something prevented me from killing you."

Webb moved his head slightly as if in acknowledgement. Both of them didn't speak after that. As planned, they got out from hyperspace and Webb set in the second coordinates. He did the same for the third. They finally met up with Webb's contact six hours later and went aboard the other ship, leaving behind the shuttle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars and its franchise, just this story. First I thank you to **_**rubybliels**_** for beta read this story. Second, I thank you to everyone for reading this story, but I do hope that all of you would give reviews. PLEASE give me reviews.**

Star Wars: The Clone Wars

Title: Feelings

Chapter: 5

The youngling was actually surprised when Webb and the female human pilot gave each other the hand-to-elbow grip. The pilot was in her mid twenties and her name was Dern, based on what Webb had called her. She wore similar armour to the clone troopers, but it was a more delicate and tougher looking armour. The colour though was different as it had a golden reddish colour. As both the clone and the youngling went into the ship, Ekusira saw the woman's helmet was on a rack in the cockpit. On the helmet was a familiar T shaped visor.

"Leaving the Empire and your brothers behind, huh? You sure about that?"

"Yeah, I'm definitely sure about that."

"Trying to elope with the Twi'Lek? A bit too young, don't you think?" asked Dern, eyeing the girl.

"She looks young, but you know, we're chronologically around the same age."

"Yeah, I know, but I still think that she is too young for you. Where did you get her anyway?"

"During one of my missions after the formation of the Empire."

"You sure you want to go to Concord Dawn?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then, Concord Dawn it is," said Dern, piloting her ship to a course and activated her hyperdrive. "And by the way, if any one of you is hungry, go to the galley. I got plenty of food for the three of us for a week. Oh yeah, inside the medical box, take the yellow coloured vials and inject yourself with it. You going to need it if you want to live on the planet."

"Thanks Dern, I owe you one," said Webb, bringing his former commander with him to the galley.

"Eloping? She thinks we're eloping?"

"She was just teasing us, commander. She knows that you're a Jedi."

"What do you mean she knows?"

"She's an experienced Mandalorian even though she might not look like one. And she knows a Jedi when she sees one."

"Are you sure that the planet is safe for me to live in? Mandalorians and Jedi had a terrible history together, especially after what Master Windu had done to your template."

"You're asking me now?"

"I know. I didn't give much thought about it when I heard the name of the planet. But when I got to know her, suddenly it occurred to me that I might not be safe at all in Fett's homeworld."

"I admit that a lot of Mandalorians hated the Jedi, but some actually don't really mind having a Jedi as part of their family. Dern is one of those that would probably accept you in."

"Are you sure about that?"

The clone took a while to answer, "Yeah," he replied, with a feeling of doubt, "I am."

Ekusira nodded, "Stop calling me commander since the galaxy has changed. You can call me by my name."

"Fair enough."

"How do you know so much about Mandalorians, Webb?"

"I read a bit about them while I was training. The rest through Lieutenant Book."

"Lieutenant Book?"

"He's a clone trooper from the Pathfinder Regiment. We met during the mission on Creat. Since that mission, I had been contacting him to know more about the Mandalorians."

"Where did he get the information from if he is a pathfinder?"

"He had an obsession for Mandalorians and actually met one of the _**Cuy'val Dar**_. Go figure about that."

During the two and a half hour journey to their destination, Webb told her everything from the time he received the notorious order to the time he met her. In return, she told him her experience during the same period.

"Tell me one thing, Webb. Did my master fight back?"

"No. When she heard the clicks of our guns, she turned, deactivated her lightsaber and stood up straight. She was prepared to be shot. It was like she already knew she's going to die at that moment."

"One of her abilities was to partially see the future. I think she had seen what would happen to her and accepted the fate," Ekusira said sadly.

There was silence for a few minutes before the youngling spoke again.

"What were her last words to you Webb?"

Webb began to recall the moment before his men shot Hellon. It happened more than a week ago, but he felt it was a long time.

"Her last words were…," Webb looked straight at his former commander's eyes, "I love you, Webb and I know you feel the same way for me."

There was another moment of silence. Webb spoke again, "She gave us a solemn smile before we shot her."

Ekusira and Webb were at the cockpit when the ship finally reached Concord Dawn. Dern called someone through her ship's communicator and a male's voice responded by giving the ship permission to land at the compound.

As the ship descended further to the surface, the young Jedi saw a large circular, domed building, half buried into the ground. She wasn't sure what kind of building it was, but felt it was some sort of underground bunker. Ekusira saw four people coming out from an opening and waited for the ship to land.

As all three got out from the ship, the four people took off their helmets, revealing themselves to be males. Webb quickly recognized three of them, but the fourth was a stranger. Webb estimated the man to be in his early forties and he was wearing similar armour as Dern, but it was brownish green in colour and even more delicate and tougher than Dern's.

"Dern called us about you. Do you still want us to call you commander?" asked one of the men, pointing the question to Webb.

"I don't expect you to," replied Webb, "Smiley."

**I had made a few changes and I hope you guys like it. Please, review it after reading this story.**


End file.
